marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hulk Family: Green Genes Vol 1 1
* Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** | StoryTitle2 = School For Savage | Writer2_1 = Greg Pak | Penciler2_1 = Jheremy Raapack | Inker2_1 = Greg Adams | Colourist2_1 = Chris Sotomayor | Letterer2_1 = Joe Caramagna | Letterer2_2 = Cory Petit | Editor2_1 = Mark Paniccia | Synopsis2 = Following his painful encounter with the Shadow Priests who tattooed his body, Skaar, the Son of Hulk, retreats back to his cave. There he paints on the wall of the cave, chronicling his ordeal as his hybrids watch. Weakened from the experience, Skaar eventually passes out. Suddenly, the elderly man known as Old Sam enters the cave and is able to get close to Skaar after feeding his hybrids. Having made a poultice to cure Skaar of the cutfrog venom that was used to tattoo Skaar. With Skaar cured, Old Sam tells the savage that he is going to teach him how to be civilized, starting with trying to get the child to wear pants. However, Skaar has his own ideas on what "civilized society" is. He tosses a flaming log up at the cave wall, showing painted images of the senseless slaughter that he has witnessed by the barbarians that roam Sakaar. Old Sam admits that the boy has learned some harsh lessons. However, he tells the boy that not everyone on Sakaar is like this. He implores Skaar to follow the destiny laid out by his father the Hulk, and his mother Caiera the Oldstrong and save the world. Unfortunately, Skaar isn't interested in any destiny and attacks Old Sam. The old man wakes up to find himself in a charnel pit. He is discovered by some travelers who help them up, but he quickly discovers that they are cannibal barbarians from Fillia. Although he is chased and knocked to the ground by a blow to the head. As he begins to black out, he notices Skaar's hybrids swarming around him. When Old Sam wakes up he is back in the cave, having been saved by Skaar. He is impressed to see that while the boy continues his primitive artwork he is now wearing pants. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * | StoryTitle3 = Daughter of Hulk | Writer3_1 = Paul Tobin | Penciler3_1 = Benton Jew | Inker3_1 = Benton Jew | Colourist3_1 = Moose Baumann | Letterer3_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor3_1 = Mark Paniccia | Synopsis3 = Lyra is leading her fellow female warriors into battle against a tribe of men who have secured a secret armory. Leading the charge, Lyra fights side-by-side with her sister-in-arms, Nella. As she fights her way through the warriors she recounts how her mother birthed her naturally thanks to cells that was swabbed from the mouth of the Hulk, the strongest mortal of Earth's distant past. She pauses to think how not many people like her because of this because she is the only person in this future that has a father. This is why she insists on standing out front of the battlefields and acting feminine while laying into her enemies. Soon they get past the warriors and breach the gates. While the other warriors secure the area, Lyra smashes into what she thinks is a munitions factory. However, instead, she discovers that it is actually a massive birthing cradle, where thousands of new males are being artificially grown. She considers destroying the facility when she is suddenly attacked by a young boy. When she sees how the boy bravely wants to defend his unborn brothers, Lyra decides against destroying the cradle. She gets her moment when she is called back to battle as the men have called in reinforcements. When Lyra rejoins Nella outside, she tells her that the information they got was false and that they had come to destroy an empty building. But as more men come charging into battle, Lyra tells her fellow female warriors to make the best of the situation. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Male warriors Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** Munitions Factory | StoryTitle4 = Emerald Highway | Writer4_1 = Fred Van Lente | Penciler4_1 = Diedrich O'Clark | Inker4_1 = Al Vey | Colourist4_1 = Lee Loughridge | Letterer4_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor4_1 = Mark Paniccia | Synopsis4 = Following World War Hulk, a SHIELD Unit has been tasked with transporting Bruce Banner out to a holding facility. As they drive along a desert highway they get a report that the Scorpion is attempting to free Banner and they have orders to capture her. Suddenly, the Scorpion incapacitates the SHIELD cars escsorting the prisoner carrier. She then incapacitates the soldiers driving the transport and uses the top bound guns to blow up the armored vehicle behind her. As she prepares to break into the prisoner transport, the Scorpion's mind thinks back to what put her on Banner's trail. She recalls her time with Amadeus Cho during the Hulk war. When they were traveling in the sewers, he told her how he hacked SHIELD's files and learned about her mother's brief fling with Bruce Banner when they were both in college. He questions if the Scorpion's green hair is hereditary or not. She has since tracked down Banner in the hopes of getting a DNA sample and learning if he is her biological father in the hopes of having a connection to someone who is generally viewed as heroic. When SHIELD command learns that the prisoner transport has been compromised, they use an orbital satellite to blow it up. However, this is merely a decoy, the real Bruce Banner has arrived at Gamma Base to be incarcerated. While in the desert, the Scorpion has dragged the containment unit she thinks holds Bruce Banner and has opened it up only to discover that there is nothing inside but a fake head floating in a container full of fluid. Realizing that she has failed on her mission, the Scorpion begins to cry. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * * ** Races and Species: * Locations: * Desert highway Vehicles: * S.H.I.E.L.D. Prison Transport | ReprintOf5 = Savage She-Hulk Vol 1 1 | ReprintOfStory5 = 1 | Notes = Continuity Notes Your Lucky Day * This story takes place during a period in which the Hulk was believed to have died in a gamma bomb explosion in . He operated as an enforcer for Michael Berengetti from - . Thanks to a spell cast upon him in the Hulk would not refer back into Banner until the spell wore off circa . * The origins of the Hulk and She-Hulk are recounted in this story. These events happened in and respectively. * One of Jennifer's classmates mistakenly thinks that Jennifer is still a member of the Fantastic Four. She-Hulk was with the FF from - . Daughter of Hulk * Lyra recounts how her mother got a cell sample from the Hulk to birth her. That happened in . Emerald Highway * The flashback where Scorpion learns about her mother's connection to Banner from Amadeus Cho takes place during the events of . * The Scorpion mentions the time she fought the Hulk, that happened in . Chronology Notes Flashbacks in this story affect the chronologies of the following Your Lucky Day: Page 2, Panel 1: * Page 2, Panel 3: * * Emerald Highway: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}